<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunset. by NikolayArlovskiy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173705">Sunset.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikolayArlovskiy/pseuds/NikolayArlovskiy'>NikolayArlovskiy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikolayArlovskiy/pseuds/NikolayArlovskiy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle in the Red Mountains, late evening and two girls United by a common pain and dreams of a happy future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashara Dayne/Lyanna Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunset.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Dornish sun had long since sunk to the horizon and the heat of the day had given way to the coolness of the evening, but the girl standing at the massive balcony railing was in no hurry to return to her chambers, continuing to look at the purple, gradually darkening sky, covered with light air clouds. Winterfell rarely had such sunsets — the wolf forest guard pines covered most of the sky with their tops, and the frost that descended even in summer did not allow you to freely climb the high towers and walls, forcing you to stay near the fireplace or under a layer of skins. In her years in the South, she seemed to have grown used to everything, but still, as the Golden circle set, she couldn't take her eyes off it.</p><p>A touch on the back of her neck made her shiver, but the subsequent sensation of the cloak covering her back calmed her.</p><p>— The kids are asleep,  – a familiar voice whispered in her ear. — And you should go if you don't want to catch a cold.</p><p>— Thanks, – Lyanna turned and held the warming cloth, leaving a light kiss on her lover's lips. Ashara smiled and returned the same weightless touch, wrapping her arms around her shoulders, giving her even more warmth and calm.</p><p>They were introduced more than five years ago, at a tournament in Harrenhal, but then, preoccupied with their own thoughts, they barely paid attention. Stark was in love with Prince Rhaegar, Dane spent her nights in silent Wolf's tent, and they could both afford to live out their dreams, which were cut short by the Rebellion. The last Dragon, having killed Robert Baratheon, fell on Trident, the Mad King was overthrown by the rest of the rebels, who, in turn, were driven out of the capital by Tywin Lannister, and the Dowager Queen Rhaella, having been thrown out again from the stress, returned from Dragonstone, becoming Regent under the youngest son Viserys, Eddard, like all the other rebels, using her grace, retained all his titles, returned to the North And married Tully. The girls were left alone in Starfall, on the edge of Westeros, and without noticing it, they reached out to each other.</p><p>— What would I do without you? – it was a pointless question, because Lyanna already knew the answer to it: if it wasn't for Ashara, who practically never left her side during childbirth and refused to believe the Maester's words about hopelessness until the last moment, she definitely wouldn't have had the strength to pull through.</p><p>— I don't know about you, but I would definitely throw myself off the White stone Sword, – Dayne's smile continued, but there was a hint of sadness in her purple eyes. The parting from her lover had caused her a great deal of pain, but it was nowhere near as painful as the death of her brother. In the days of utter despair, it was only caring for Lyanna in labor that brought her back to life — she needed to ensure the survival of That one, because she would not have been able to bear another death of a loved one.</p><p>— I love you, Ash, – as if apologizing for bringing up a topic that was difficult for both of them, the northerner turned and leaned against the girl's chest, looking into her eyes.</p><p>— And I you, – in confirmation of her words, and taking the opportunity to escape from the depths of memories, the Dornish woman again covered her beloved's lips with her own, but this time she did not pull away after a second, but on the contrary, only went deeper inside.</p><p>Lya felt all the feelings conveyed in this gesture, which completely coincided with the ones she felt — love, gratitude, loyalty, sincerity — and, feeling the desire burning inside, she did not restrain herself, put it in her response. Their tongues were tangled together like a mad dance, and there was not enough air, but neither of them even thought to break the kiss. Ashara was the first to move away, but only for a moment, and then, pushing the tangle of stark's hair behind her back, she leaned against the throbbing wreath behind her ear and waited for a sharp sigh before continuing, slowly covering her neck with a string of kisses. Lyanna shivered, as if each trace of the girl's lips left hundreds of tiny needles in her skin — over the years of their relationship, the girl perfectly found out which places cause her the strongest response. Meanwhile, a slightly damp path descended lower, slowly moving along the soft light skin to the top of the bodice of fine silver silk, but as soon as the first barely audible moan escaped from the northerner's mouth, everything suddenly stopped.</p><p>Suppressing a slight disappointment, Lya stared questioningly at her lover, but when she saw the predatory glint in her eyes, she understood the game she was planning and accepted it without hesitation. Changing places, she loosened the lacing of her dress with a few quick movements, and when it settled down with a slight rustle, lingering only on her thighs, she deliberately began to draw ornate patterns on her chest with the tips of her fingers. Deliberately only occasionally touching the hardened pommels, she continued to tease the girl until she, apparently unable to bear it any longer, herself squeezed one of the full hemispheres. Not wanting to lose, giving the lead role again, stark leaned down slightly and cupped the Dornish woman's free nipple with her lips, causing her to gasp.</p><p>Ashara felt goosebumps run through her body at her lover's actions and, trying to find support, she leaned back, leaning her bare lower back against the wide fence. The cold of the white marble sobered her for a split second, but Lyanna's lips and hands, which knew her body by heart, did not stop, no doubt touching the most sensitive places, and the heat that flared inside her could have melted the Wall itself. Attracted by passion, they did not feel anything around them, but a particularly strong gust of wind still managed to make them distract from each other and, barely interrupting their caresses, move to a nearby sofa.</p><p>The roles changed again. With fumbling fingers, Dayne stripped off her skirt and stripped her lover of her clothes, laid her back on the dark lilac velvet, and straddled her hips, involuntarily pausing for a few moments to admire the body presented to her. Lyanna was perfect for her-the birth had not ruined her figure at all, leaving not even thin stripes on her stomach, the milky white skin had darkened and gilded during the time spent under the scorching sun, the small Breasts, smaller than eshara's own, still remained desirable for Her. Stark raised herself up on her elbows and ran a hand through her hair, pulling her close. The new kiss was no less hot than all the previous ones, and she even wondered how, earlier, in their first times, she could doubt the "correctness" of their relationship.</p><p>Breaking away from her lover's lips, the Dornish woman descended again, this time without hesitation and quickly running a ribbon between her collarbones, through the hollow of her chest and along her stomach, finally reaching the triangle covered with dark hairs. Lifting her head, she caught lyanna's lust-clouded gaze and, determined to torment her a little more, turned the path to the side and began to cover the inner surface of Her thighs with a scattering of kisses. The closer she got to her very womanhood, the harder and more labored her breathing became, but as soon as she leaned forward a little, she returned to her knees.</p><p>The excitement overwhelmed them both. Without ceasing to kiss Stark, Ashara reached out to her and, collecting the viscous moisture with two fingers, gently introduced them inside, accelerating forward movements bringing herself to moans when she felt the northerner, albeit quite carefully, but still persistently directs her head to the very center of accumulated pleasure. "Did she break down or take revenge for her Breasts?»  Dayne smiled to herself. Without resisting, she moved even closer and ran the tip of her tongue along the edges of the wet folds, just a little deeper into the oozing womb and outlined a small swollen peak. Lyanna responded with a deep sob. The rush of pleasure washed over her in waves, driving all thoughts from her mind and severing her connection to reality.</p><p>— Ashara! – when she reached the peak, her body arched with a great shudder, a cry escaped her mouth, and she collapsed exhausted on the pillows. Dayne finished right after her and fell in after her.</p><p>Their makeshift bed was not much like the huge, richly decorated bed in the chambers, but it was enough for happiness. Covering them both with the cloak she had picked up from the floor, Lya settled on her lover's shoulder and stroked her soft skin with a peaceful smile. She would never enter her home, never become lady Dayne, never wear formal purple dresses, for even the Dornish septons would never marry two women, but that didn't matter. They are wives in all but name, their sons, despite different fathers, grow up brothers, and they are both willing to do anything for their family.</p><p>The cool air filled the entire space, but the sleeping girls, warmed by the dense fabric and the warmth of each other, did not feel it, and meanwhile, instead of the sun, which finally disappeared over the horizon, the first bright star lit up in the sky, marking the beginning of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>